


Perfect

by lucianowriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Insecurities, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: Jordan has been happy with Lydia for the last 3 years. Will a few sudden changes in his life throw his view out of whack or bring it into focus? It's up to Jordan to decide.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a Parrish/Martin central fic. Let me know how I did since I'm really unsure. Hope you enjoy!

Jordan thinks as he drives. Could Stiles coming back to Beacon Hills cause problems for him? He was Lydia’s ex boyfriend after all. No matter how much time passed Jordan always felt a bit insecure about the solidity of his relationship with Lydia. He was seven years older than her. No matter what she said that gap was still significant.

Being with Stiles meant she could have someone her own age. Even if she hadn't been interested in Stiles in years, the insecurity was still there at the back of his head.

Jordan pulls up to the house he and Lydia shared. He shakes his insecurities back before heading inside. The most important thing he had to remember was that he loved Lydia; more than he'd ever loved anyone. Even when they were younger, just kids really, and he was just a deputy and she a scared high schooler he had felt a strong connection to her. That was eight years ago, the love he felt for her grew every year. Now he couldn't picture himself without her there.

They had gone through a lot to get where they are now. Jordan had let her go when she found love with Stiles. That had lasted a few years, then she came back to Beacon Hills and Stiles didn't. Not long after that Lydia had started hanging out at the Sheriff Station. At first, Jordan thought it was because she missed Stiles and wanted to spend time with his dad to dull the ache. Then over time he began to hope that maybe she came for a different reason. It had been three years since he'd finally worked up the nerve to ask her out for pizza. She had smiled that day as she said yes and Jordan knew in that moment he was the luckiest man alive.

He steps inside and immediately knows something is wrong. There's a sad feel to the place. Even after years of knowing his supernatural abilities the feelings he got as a result of them still took him by surprise sometimes. He places his keys in the dish by the door and walks towards their bedroom. It's where he could sense Lydia's presence.

He reaches their door and quietly opens it. Lydia is sitting on their bed, crying. He immediately crosses the room to her.

“Lydia? What's wrong?” Jordan wraps his arm and her shoulder and brushes her hair behind her ear.

“I just keep feeling them die.” Lydia’s voice is soft and she doesn't look at Jordan at first, but when she does her eyes are full of fear.

“Who?” Jordan asks softly, “who do you keep feeling?”

“All of them.” Lydia responds, going back to staring straight ahead.

He decides not to say anything back. Instead he pulls her in closer to his chest and hugs her close. Whenever Lydia got like this he learned the best way to deal was to reassure her she wasn't alone. He knew that eventually the after effects would wear off. He had a similar reaction to unexpected rounds as the hellhound. He'd come out of it with a major fog hanging over him. This understanding between them made Jordan believe they were meant for each other.

Eventually Lydia wraps her arms around Jordan in return. He feels her breath on his cheek and he turns his head. The kiss is long and slow. He decides this is what dreams are made of. The tears from her cheeks transfer to his, but he doesn't mind. Her tears meant she felt something. He'd be more concerned if she had these death premonitions and didn't respond.

Lydia pulls away and wipes her eyes. With a forced smile she says, “I'm such a mess and I was gonna cook you this nice dinner.”

“No. You're not a mess. You're you.” Jordan smiles and pulls Lydia in for another quick kiss.

Lydia huffs and rolls her eyes before consenting to the kiss. She then gets up and walks towards the open door.

“You're perfect.” Jordan whispers as he watches her walk away. She pauses for a fraction of a second and he knows she heard him.

Jordan follows her to the kitchen where she has already started to get out dishes to cook. He quickly moves forward to stop her.

“I'll cook. You relax.” Jordan smiles at her. Their eyes meet and Jordan knows that his insecurities from earlier are unnecessary. In her eyes he sees his love reflected back at him. She loves him as much as he loves her.

“What was that?” Lydia says in response, which wasn't what Jordan expected, at all.

“What was what?” Jordan is truly and completely confused.

“That flicker in your eyes. Just now.” Lydia gives him a hard look, the kind of look that tells him she knows things.

“It was nothing. Don't worry about it. I was thinking about something for a second and then it was gone.” Jordan brings his arms up so that he can softly rub her arms in reassurance.

“You know don't you?” Lydia’s words are barely above a whisper. She ducks her head slightly and looks away.

Jordan isn't one hundred percent sure of what it is he knows, but he assumes she means the news that Stiles is coming back.

“Yes?” He responds tentatively, looking to Lydia for a hint that what he's thinking is correct.

“You're worried about how it could affect us. I get it Jordan. I'd be surprised if you weren't a little unsure. I just can't figure out how you found out.” Lydia starts to pace the room.

“Well considering who I am you'd probably realize I'd find out eventually.” Jordan replies, leaning back against the counter watching her move.

“You sensed it? Supernaturally?” Lydia is clearly confused and Jordan is too.

“No. Sheriff Stilinski told me.” Jordan replies while trying to piece together what was happening in their conversation.

“The Sheriff knows?!” Lydia’s pacing continues only now she is also wringing her hands.

“I would think he'd know about his own son coming back.” Jordan replies.

“Wait! You're talking about Stiles coming back?” Lydia stops moving and turns to face Jordan. She shakes her head and gives a soft chuckle before exclaiming “oh my gosh” under her breath.

“You weren't?” Now Jordan has no idea what is going on but he is sure he's about to find out.

“No. Why would I care about Stiles coming back?” Lydia looks at her boyfriend with the kind of smile that stops his heart every time.

“I don't know. I just figured that's what you were talking about.” Jordan shrugs and gives Lydia a smile. The sort of smile he hopes will make her not question him further about the Stiles situation.

Lydia doesn't say anything back to him. Instead she closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around Jordan's waist. She lays her head on his chest. Jordan smiles and kisses the top of her head. Moments like this he always felt incredibly close to her; like she was the answer to all his questions. With her in his arms Jordan felt more human than monster. She believed in all his good and never saw his bad. Lydia was the perfect match to both his supernatural and human sides.

Soon Lydia pulls away and sighs. She bites her bottom lip, it's as if something is bothering her.

“Is this about what you saw?” Jordan’s voice is soft and full of concern. He reaches out and grabs her hand.

“No. Jordan. It's something bigger. Something that could change our lives.” Lydia starts to cry.

“Woah. Lyds what is it? Hey. Hey. Don't cry.” Jordan pulls her in closer and against his chest once more. He rubs her back and kisses her head some more. He holds one of his hands on her head and whispers sweet nothings in the hopes of calming her down.

“I know we talked about kids and decided to wait until I finished my residency but, I guess life had other plans.” Lydia says after finally calming down.

She steps back from Jordan's chest so that they can look each other in the eyes. Jordan’s face shows his surprise as he puts two and two together. Lydia stays quiet and waits for him to respond. She knows that whatever he says will change the course of their lives forever.

“I-I um. Wow.” Jordan finally finds his voice and steps around Lydia to do his own pacing of the kitchen floor.

The thoughts running through his mind in that moment are all about the child. Would it be human? Or would it be like Lydia, a banshee? Even worse, could this child end up being a hellhound like him?

Then they turned to how he and Lydia could manage as parents. Was it really a good time for them? Would it ever be? They had only just moved in together and now they were going to add a baby to the mix. They had been using protection. That part really confused Jordan.

“Are you sure?” Jordan's words come out soft and hesitant.

“Yes I'm sure Jordan!” Lydia’s words have a bite to them and Jordan back tracks.

“I just mean, we've been using protection because we didn't want this happening yet.” his voice is calm and trying to show that he's here for her.

“Well it must have failed.” Lydia sighs again. Turning to look out the window over the sink. “Look, you aren't obligated to do anything.”

Jordan suddenly comes out of his shocked stupor. “Lydia. Look at me.” He grabs her gently around her waist and turns her around. “This involves both of us. I'm here to support you whatever you decide. I love you. I'm not going anywhere.”

Lydia wipes her eyes and gives Jordan a small smile. Then, as if the previous half hour hadn't even happened, the regularly stoic Lydia is standing before him. She immediately moves to start cooking the dinner that she had started earlier. Jordan watches in silence for a few moments.

When he had first met Lydia he never imagined her as the type who would look so amazing in the kitchen. In fact, she was never the type of girl you'd picture being in a kitchen at all. Jordan loved cooking but, when they'd moved in together a few months ago he'd found out that Lydia liked cooking whenever her nerves got the better of her.

He wants nothing more than to talk more about the unexpected pregnancy. However, Jordan knows that when Lydia is like this it's best for him to wait on her. When Lydia was ready she would come to him.

  
The baby situation isn't spoken about again until three days later. Jordan finally puts his foot down and insists Lydia talk to him about it. He knows he's pushing and probably won't get the desired result from her, but it's driving him crazy NOT talking about it.

“Lyds we need to talk about this. It's not gonna just go away if we ignore it.” Jordan begs as Lydia gets ready for bed.

“I know, Jordan. I just don't know how to talk about it or even what to do.” Lydia turns and gives Jordan a hard look. She is rubbing her hands over her legs with lotion. “This is a big deal.”

“Which is exactly why we should be talking about it together. It's my kid too, not just yours.” Jordan gets down on his knees before her. “Just let me help you with this.”

“I don't want to force you into anything.”

“It's not forcing. I love you and want to be there for you.” Jordan places his hand on Lydia’s cheek to get her to look directly at him.

“Jor, we didn't want kids yet and I feel like if I keep this baby you'll be forced into something you aren't ready for.” Lydia sighs and looks intently into Jordan's eyes.

“Are you?” Jordan can't even finish his question. He doesn't want to even think of the possibility.

“I don't know, but I'm thinking about it.” Lydia responds before walking over to their bed and getting in it.

Jordan should get in bed, he has an early shift tomorrow, but his brain is all over the place. He can't even fathom sleeping anytime soon.

After sitting in the den, with the lights off, for about an hour Jordan decides he'd rather be working. He treads quietly to their shared bedroom and gets dressed for work. He makes sure not to wake Lydia because that would require them to talk and he needs to be more put together before he allows that.

He manages to make it to the station in one piece; though his mind is anywhere but on driving and work. Once at his desk he pulls up the information on a current case he is working and tries his hardest to distract himself from everything but his job. That's why Jordan loved being a cop, it allowed him to find a sturdy ground whenever things around him didn't make any sense.

He knows he is hours early for his shift, but none of the other deputies seem to notice. Or they do and choose not to comment on it. After all he is the Deputy Sheriff which makes him their sort of boss. Jordan loses himself in the monotony of reading over evidence and case files. He isn't even aware of his surroundings until a soft hand is placed on his shoulder.

He spins around suddenly to come face to face with Sheriff Stilinski.

“Son is everything ok?” Sheriff asks softly with a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah. I'm fine. Just doing some work on the Ramirez case.” Jordan masks his mental turmoil with an easy, reassuring smile.

“Come with me for a sec.” Stilinski motions over his shoulder towards his office before walking towards it himself.

Jordan sighs and takes pause before deciding the easiest route is a conversation with his boss. In all the years he'd known the man he'd never once known him to push for answers but he still had a way of gently coaxing them out. Jordan saw him as a father figure. Which is why, even though talking about his problems was the last thing he wanted to do, he found himself following Stilinski to his office.

Once inside Jordan shuts the door and sits down.

“What's up Sheriff?” Jordan decides to play dumb.

“Why don't you tell me? You're here when you aren't scheduled to be. You seem a bit distracted.” Sheriff leans forward on his desk and gives Jordan a hard look.

Jordan gulps and moves his gaze to the plaques and pictures on the wall behind him. A beaming picture of Stiles and Scott stands out the most to Jordan. Despite his unease about the future of his relationship with Lydia where Stiles was concerned Jordan loved the guy. He was fun and full of energy. A great soul to be around. He'd be a fun dad someday. Maybe even a better one than Jordan. Could that be why Lydia was thinking about getting rid of it? She didn't think he had a future as a father?

“Parrish.” Stilinski’s voice breaks through his rambling thoughts.

“What? Huh.” Jordan fumbles his words in an effort to not appear distracted as Stilinski had just pointed out.

Stilinski doesn't say anything, instead he just gives a signature dad look. One that reads loud and clear that he just had his point proven.

“So, when does Stiles get here?” Jordan is still not ready to voice what he's really concerned about.

“He gets in tonight. He's supposed to come here as soon as he's able.” Sheriff Stilinski evidently knows how Jordan is feeling so he plays along.

“Oh.” Jordan's face falls and he knows they've reached the moment of truth.

“What's really going on? Last I checked you liked my son. In fact, you were excited when I first told you he was coming back for a visit. What changed?”

Jordan sits up straighter and steels himself for the deepest heart to heart he's ever had with his boss.

“Were you and Claudia ready for a child when you had Stiles?” Jordan bites his lip in anticipation.

“Well yes and no.” Sheriff starts slowly, as if thinking it through. “On the one hand we were ready to be parents and it was something we couldn't want more. On the other I was still terrified. I think Claudia was too, though she hid it well. I was sure we would screw up our kid no matter what we did.”

“What changed your mind?” Jordan is now sitting forward in his seat and hanging onto Stilinski’s every word.

“Honestly? I still get terrified sometimes that I'm screwing him up somehow. I worried even more after Claudia died. But, then you look at your kid and you see that trust in their eyes. That's when you know that no matter what you aren't gonna screw up half as bad as you thought.” Stilinski’s eyes must over as he clearly thinks about his dead wife and his son.

“Did you ever discuss not keeping your child?” Jordan feels his chest get tighter because he knows he's moving into completely uncharted territory with Sheriff Stilinski.

“Okay, Jordan. What's going on?” Sheriff’s voice gets a bit more stern and his look is one of a parent who knows.

“It's Lydia. She's pregnant.” Jordan whispers unable to make eye contact with Stilinski.

“You aren't sure you want it?” Sheriff speaks with a tone that holds no judgement.

“She isn't sure. Which makes me wonder if there's a reason. Maybe she thinks I can't be a dad. Then I wonder if I really can't, after all she has a sense about things. Maybe she just knows.” Now that the floodgates have opened Jordan can't hold back any of his insecure thoughts. “Or what if she wants a child just not one with me.”

His unsaid “with Stiles” hangs in the air between them. Not a word is said between them for the longest time. Jordan nervously begins to chew the inside of his cheek and tap his feet. The Sheriff just sits behind his desk and silently watches Jordan, thinking through the best way for him to respond.

Just as the Sheriff is about to give Jordan his advice, his door swings open and in walks Stiles.

“Hey dad! Sorry I'm late. I made a pit stop on the way to see an old friend.” Stiles’ energy and smile falls on Jordan, whose jealousy suddenly flares up.

“To see Lydia?” Jordan snaps at him, quite unexpectedly to all three parties.

“Uh. No. She's my friend, but I know boundaries dude. Plus she's happy with you.” Stiles tries his best to smooth things over. “If you must know I went to see Scott.”

“Sorry.” Jordan mumbles in embarrassment for his behavior. Then he gets up and walks towards the door. Sheriff Stilinski’s voice makes him stop.

“Jordan, she loves you and everything will work out. Just talk to her. Make her realize she's not alone.”

Jordan nods at Sheriff Stilinski before turning back to exit the office. He walks over to his desk and sits down. He stares at the words on the file in front of him until the words all run together. He closes his eyes and is suddenly overtaken by a vision.

_He gets out of his squad car once he's parked in the driveway. Out of the door runs a little girl with shiny auburn hair. Her eyes are a beautiful green that are blazing and full of energy. She is laughing and screaming “Daddy” as she launches herself into Jordan's arms. He laughs with her as he hugs her close._

Jordan is jerked out of his dream by a shake of his shoulder. He jerks his arms out in defense.

“Woah! Parrish, it's just me.” The familiar sound of Stiles voice rings out.

“Sorry, I must have fallen asleep.” Jordan shakes the remainder of his dream from his conscience.

“Must've been a great dream. I don't think I've ever seen you smile.” Stiles mutters as he plops himself down on the corner of Jordan's desk.

“Yeah.” Jordan drawls out his response as he processes the scene in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh! I'm here visiting my dad for the week.” Stiles responds with a grin and a chuckle.

“I see.” Jordan mutters, “well as much as I would love to hang out with you I need to finish investigating this case.” He gestures to the papers covering his desk.

“Can I help? Please. I'm dying to do something while I'm here.” Stiles begs Jordan with a look that he can never say no too.

“Sure. I guess, but if your dad asks it was all you.” Jordan agrees with a go lucky smile and a soft pat on Stiles leg.

The two men work together for the next few hours with no interruptions. Jordan falls into a pace with Stiles. He hasn't worked alongside the younger man since he was butting into cases as a teen. Now that Stiles is older it's plain to see that his style is a bit more polished but still the chaotic organized of his youth.

They finally reach a break in the case around 9:15 in the morning, after about 6 hours of pouring over evidence and old case files similar to the current one.

Stiles jumps up with enthusiasm and brandishes the connecting information in Jordan’s face, “I knew it was supernatural! It reminded me of something we fought in high school. This case proves it! You are dealing with a feral werecoyote. Much like Malia was when we first found her.”

“You'd think no one has let you work a case in years with the way you're acting.” Jordan shakes his head at Stiles and smiles. Over the last few hours he's realized that Stiles isn't a threat to his relationship. Especially since the younger man couldn't stop talking about a certain grumpy werewolf who now lived in Washington state.

“Well, actually. The most I investigate these days are bank fraud or insurance fraud cases. It's so boring. My boss doesn't think I'm experienced enough for exciting field cases. If only he knew what I did as a teen.” Stiles shrugs.

“Are you coming back here then? Getting neck deep in supernatural again?” Jordan is genuinely interested in Stiles plans for the first time since he'd heard of Stiles’ return.

“Honestly, I'm not sure. I would definitely see more action here, but I also want to be closer to the Hales. Which means I could either stay here or go to Washington.” Stiles responds thoughtfully as he writes out his notes about the connection between cases.

“What does your dad say?” Jordan ventures, cautiously.

“What he always says. Live your life Stiles. Don't worry about me.” Stiles stops writing and looks at Jordan, “if I'm being honest I do worry about him. A lot. He's all I've got.”

“If you do decide on Washington I will still be here. I can keep a lookout on him. Lydia and I both could.” Jordan gives Stiles a reassuring smile.

“I can't ask you to do that. Especially with a baby on the way.” Stiles says, “yes Parrish I know about the baby. Lydia told me. She's worried. Just talk to her. Like my dad said.”

“Well, I see your dad as a sort of dad too so it would be no trouble to keep an eye on him.” Jordan completely avoids discussing the Lydia and baby issue any further. However, he knows that both Stilinski's are right. He needs to talk to her.

“You think your dad would mind if I left for a bit and came back?” Jordan asks suddenly as he jumps from his chair.

“Nope. I'll cover for you if he does.” Stiles replies with a knowing grin.

 

Jordan arrives back at their house in record time. He rushes in the front door and finds Lydia in the kitchen drinking a mug of tea. He is out of breath as he scoops her into his arms for a warm embrace.

“I want a little girl who is equal parts of you and me. I want that with you. We can do this. I just know it.” Jordan tells Lydia as he looks into her eyes.

“What if it's a boy?” Lydia responds, clearly a little off guard.

“Then I'll love it just as much. I just know that while we didn't plan on a child this soon, a child is the perfect addition to our lives.” Jordan’s smile beams from ear to ear.

“Are you sure?” Lydia asks tentatively, still not pulling out of Jordan's arms.

“After days of thinking it over I realize that I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I already love this child.” Jordan replies with a kiss to Lydia's lips that is quick but sweet.

“What if it's supernatural?” Lydia shows deep concern on her face, as if she thinks this might be a deal breaker.

“Then I couldn't think of two parents more equipped for it than us or a community more accepting.” Jordan’s voice is sure and strong. “What do you say?”

“I say that my gut tells me this child is a girl and that I already love her.”

“What do you know, my gut is telling me the same thing.” Jordan grins and releases a small chuckle. The two kiss and when they break apart Jordan’s hand automatically goes down to cradle Lydia’s stomach.

Jordan couldn't imagine his life getting any better than this.

 **One Year Later**  
Jordan holds his little four month old daughter in his arms. It is the middle of the night and Lydia is sleeping in the next room. In fact, Jordan's daughter, Julia, was asleep too. After having woken up from a vivid dream where he was carrying the dead bodies of both Lydia and Julia to the woods, Jordan needed to reassure himself that his little girl was just fine.

She stretches her arms up in her sleep. This makes Jordan hug her closer to his chest and kiss her softly. He shushes as he rocks her. Before Julia had came into existence Jordan had never felt he could love someone so deeply. Sure he loves Lydia with all his heart, but Julia was different. She had his whole soul. He would sacrifice his own life to save her. Life without Julia in it now held no meaning for him.

Julia made him step back from the perils of his job and take a more cautionary approach. He didn't stop being a deputy but, he did stop volunteering to always go rushing out to a scene or crisis situation. He needed to be there for her. Everything that Sheriff Stilinski had ever told him about what it meant to be a parent all rang true for him now.

In his arms Julia starts to fuss. He knows she is hungry and that he could wake up Lydia to breastfeed, or he could just take some pumped milk out of the fridge. Jordan goes for the latter. He continues to rock her as he stands up and moves out of the room towards the kitchen. Julia’s fussing gets louder.

“Shhh baby girl. It's ok. Daddy’s got you. I'm gonna feed you.” Jordan hushed his daughter as he prepares her bottle.

In no time at all they are once more settled in her rocking chair. Julia greedily sucks on her bottle and plays with Jordan’s fingers while staring up at her father. Jordan smiles down at her and continues talking to her.

“Hello, beautiful. You're hungry huh?” Jordan watches his daughter continue to eat without any indication that she even heard him talk. “I love you baby girl. You are just what I needed in my life. You and mommy. You got me for life kiddo. No matter what.”

A movement in the door causes Jordan to look up. Leaning against the frame is Lydia. She is smiling sleepily at the scene before her. Jordan can't think of anything more perfect than the life he has.

With each passing day he gets closer and closer to the vision he had the year before at his desk. Each day more happy than the last. Julia brought him that joy. Lydia brought him that joy. His family was that joy. For the first time in years Jordan had something that was his own and he couldn't think of anything better.

 

 


End file.
